dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan Blue
"}} サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}}Dragon Ball Volume "F" Dragon Ball Super episode 25 |ref= |type = Ability |class = Supplementary |range = User |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #5 |anime debut = DBS024 |game debut = Dragon Ball XenoVerse |movie debut = Movie 19 |ova debut = |users= *Duplicate Vegeta *''Gokū's Fusion'' *Son Gokū *Vegeta *Vegetto |ncusers = *Beat |parent= *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan God |related = *Super Saiyan Rage *Super Saiyan Rosé |derived = *Perfected Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan Blue Kaiōken *Super Saiyan Blue Evolved }} , originally known as サイヤ ゴッド サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin}} before Whis suggested its current designation, is a heightened transformation unique to the members of the Saiyan race and a natural (albeit hybridized) evolution of both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan. Son Gokū describes it literally as the Super Saiyan form of Super Saiyan God. As the name suggests, it is a transformation that combines the Super Saiyan transformation and the mastery of [[God ki|god ki]] used to become a Super Saiyan God. It is the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race, though both Vegeta and Gokū were able to evolve and drastically improve it respectively. Gokū also later achieved a power (not related to the Saiyan transformations) beyond it.A Complete Evolution Limit Breakthrough, V Jump Like Super Saiyan, it is also able to be completed. It is also the counterpart of the Super Saiyan Rosé transformation. Whereas Blue is the form adopted by a mortal Saiyan who obtains god ki, Rosé is the form taken by a Saiyan who is purely divine. Appearance As with the Super Saiyan God that preceded it, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation poses a stark change from the Super Saiyan transformation a typical Saiyan uses. While the physically, it is nearly identical to the original Super Saiyan transformation, there is a notable difference that sets it apart; as opposed to the red coloration of the previous form, Super Saiyan Blue grants the Saiyan blue hair and blue eyes.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Additionally, instead of the gentle, red-orange aura the first God form had, Super Saiyan Blue boasts a vibrant blue, flame-like aura. Plasma also discharges around the Saiyan, just like Super Saiyan 2. In terms of musculature, however, the form visibly shrinks the Saiyan, just like the original God predecessor, rather than giving them in increase in muscle mass. Attributes According to Gokū, Super Saiyan Blue is the combination of strength with a calm mind and proper ki control. It is a natural evolution of the Super Saiyan God form, which uses [[God Ki|god ki]] as the basis for the transformation, and is described as the Super Saiyan transformation of Super Saiyan God. As a result, the form also surpasses the previous God form in power.Dragon Ball Super episode 24 Gokū was able to achieve this by completely mastering the god ki infused within his body from his Super Saiyan God transformation, while Vegeta attained god ki by training extensively with Whis. By then transforming into a Super Saiyan with the mastery of god ki, the Super Saiyan Blue transformation is achieved. Both Gokū and Vegeta have been able to maintain this state for a long amount of time without showing any exhaustion. Despite its power, this form was overcome by the Golden Freeza form, up until the tyrant's stamina began to wane. The Super Saiyan Blue form grants its user tremendous speed, as Gokū was initially able to use it to keep up with Hit despite the latter's Time-Leap. Despite being described as the ultimate transformation of the Saiyan race, Super Saiyan Blue finally met its match against Gokū Black, who had learned to transform into Super Saiyan Rosé. With the new transformation, Black easily dispatched Vegeta; and, though they appeared to be even at first, he also easily defeated Gokū who was clad in the form. Vegeta confirmed that the two forms were indeed not equal, implying Black's new transformation was superior.Dragon Ball Super episode 56 It also seems to match up poorly against the Legendary Saiyan state. Broly was seemingly able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue Gokū while in his Super Saiyan (A-type) transformation: a weakened version of the aforementioned transformation.Dragon Ball Super: Broly He was also completely dominated by Kale when she first adopted this form, though it should be noted that he was tired and weakened when fighting her, as he was later able to hold off her unique Super Saiyan 2 transformation in the standard Super Saiyan God form with ease. While the ki in Super Saiyan Blue is described as perfectly controlled, this form, much like an other Saiyan transformation, is able to respond effectively to fury, and can become vastly more powerful as a result of the Saiyan using the form dipping into complete and utter rage. Gokū, while infuriated at the death of his wife and youngest son, boiled over into rage and completely dominated Gokū Black and Zamasu for a short period of time.Dragon Ball Super episode 61 Variations Super Saiyan Blue Evolved Driven by his strong desire to keep his promise to Cabba, Vegeta unlocked a new form of Super Saiyan Blue which greatly increased his power. His limits were shattered, and much like Goku's Ultra Instinct form, the shell that had been containing the hidden power that Vegeta possessed was broken. With this form, he's able to get the better of Jiren a few times while fighting alongside Goku.Dragon Ball Super episode 123 Drawbacks Despite the enormous boosts of speed and power granted by Blue, the transformation is not without its weaknesses. In the manga, according to Whis, Blue is not a transformation that can be used repeatedly in rapid succession. This is because it taxes the user's stamina so enormously that to use it repeatedly would be a detriment. He then notes that Vegeta, who used the form back-to-back during his fights in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, lost against Hit because his repeated uses of Blue weakened him to about a tenth of his full power. This weakness is present to some degree in the anime, when Gokū tells Hit that transforming into this state does exhaust a lot of stamina.Dragon Ball Super episode 38 Whis himself later confirms this weakness during the Tournament of Power, stating this to be the reason why Gokū doesn't utilize Blue to take out the Trio de Dangers all at once.Dragon Ball Super episode 98 The enormous power boost present in Super Saiyan Blue is, also, itself a weakness. When Vegetto takes on this form, both in the anime and in the manga, he is only able to maintain it for a few moments before defusion occurs. It is speculated that Blue's overwhelming power caused his fusion to become unstable, thus splitting it in two.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24 Despite the fact that Gokū states it requires a calm mind, the form still contains the Super Saiyan's inherent weakness; a malicious heart. This is in spite of Gokū possessing Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. Due to this, Gokū cannot use the Life Ball within this form.Dragon Ball Super episode 109 Improvement As with the original Super Saiyan transformation, there are ways in which the Super Saiyan Blue transformation can be improved, circumventing its weaknesses to allow for the ease of use in battle. One of these ways is to utilize Super Saiyan Blue in 'bursts', regulating and saving its power to avoid the drastic stamina draining effects.Dragon Ball Super chapter 22, pp. 25 Vegeta utilized this to great effect against Gokū Black in the manga, transforming into a Super Saiyan God, and only utilizing the Blue form at the exact moment of attacking. In doing so, this conserves the energy that Super Saiyan Blue normally drains, transforming only at the right moment to utilize Blue's power to its fullest explosive potential.Dragon Ball Super chapter 22, pp. 25 Earlier, in the manga, Gokū used a similar strategy against Hit during the tournament between the 6th and 7th Universes. In order to offset the weaknesses of Blue, Gokū began fighting as an ordinary Super Saiyan, progressed to Super Saiyan God, and used Super Saiyan Blue only in the last moments of the fight to maximize the amount of power he could use.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13 Gokū would later reveal this method again in the anime's Tournament of Power against Dispo.Dragon Ball Super episode 104 Perfected Super Saiyan Blue The second method is to "complete" Super Saiyan Blue. This was the method used by Son Gokū and Vegeta in the manga, and in a similar regard to the Super Saiyan Fourth Grade, it creates a far more stable Super Saiyan Blue form. This is done by absorbing the overflowing power of Super Saiyan Blue into his body, enabling Gokū to use the form's full power in battle for far longer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 24 Kaiōken-enhancement Unlike the traditional Super Saiyan form, this form can also be combined with the power of the Kaiōken due to the higher quality of Life Force control (combined with a calm mind) required to maintain the form. The result is a state that dramatically increases a Saiyan's speed and strength, to the point of completely overwhelming Hit, who was the strongest warrior in the 6th Universe. Even Beerus, who had originally defeated a Super Saiyan God Gokū, and who was still considered stronger than Super Saiyan Blue Gokū, showed fear and surprise when Gokū mentioned saving this combination for him.Dragon Ball Super episode 39 In Other Media Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, much like the Super Saiyan God transformation, Saiyan avatars are given the ability to take on this form through the Super God Class-Up. In these video games, the tail does not alter coloration, while the hair and eyes become the normal blue of the Super Saiyan Blue form. Beat is shown freely transforming into the Super Saiyan Blue state during one of the animated openings for the game, implying he surpassed the wall of Super Saiyan God some time before the trailer. Despite the form being Super Saiyan Blue, all Saiyan avatars display their base state hair while using the form. The Super Saiyan Blue is a playable transformation and character in the following video games: Trivia *Shortly after transforming into this form, Vegeta referred to it as the . *In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, this form is referred to as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, surpassing all of the other forms in the game.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball XenoVerse, however, would go to portray Super Saiyan Blue as being only a step ahead in power of Super Saiyan 4, showing differing depictions between media. *In the anime Hayate the Combat Butler!'s fortieth episode, New Year's Food is Also Good, but Enjoy Hayate, Too, Hayate takes on a form parodying the Super Saiyan transformation. However, due to his blue hair, it instead resembles the Super Saiyan Blue transformation, which would not début for seven years after the episode's 2008 premier. *Despite officially changing the name to "Super Saiyan Blue" in both the manga and anime adaptations of Super, all merchandising continue to use the term "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan."New “Tamashii Buddies” Figures Announced for September 2016: Beerus and SSGSS Son GokuDragon Ball XenoVerse 2 *In an interview with V Jump, Akira Toriyama revealed that he was originally going to have the Super Saiyan Blue form be white, however, since that color would have "clashed" with a future enemy, he decided to save that color for later.[http://vjump.shueisha.co.jp/comic/dbs01_sp_int/ V Jump WEB Dragon Ball Super Volume #1] *Despite being stated to drain stamina in both the manga and the anime — with the concept being introduced by the anime — it is only portrayed consistently in the manga. In the anime, both Gokū and Vegeta utilize this form without any drain to their stamina unless commented on, while in the manga, Blue is treated typically as a last resort. *In the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta explains the form to Cabba by saying they "used to call it a god form, but not anymore", implying that Super Saiyan Blue is no longer considered a god form. This differs greatly from the statement in the original Japanese, where Vegeta simply tells Cabba that the form is called "Super Saiyan Blue". *The original name of this form was a bit of a tongue twister due to its repetitive nature, which was why Whis dubbed it Super Saiyan Blue. References Category:Transformations Category:Super Saiyan Transformations